Currently existing computer applications can be used for monitoring user activities such as reading mail written by a user, viewing web sites visited by a user, monitoring programs used by a user, recording a user's keystrokes, logging inactivity timeouts, saving activity logs, logging both sides of chat and instant message conversations for various messengers, recording changes made to a hard drive, storing lists of created files and directories, storing lists of deleted files and directories, and capturing information through screen shots. Existing applications also provide access to remote computers and allow administrators to shut down, restart, logoff, message or freeze a single user or all users on a network.
These known applications have limitations such as automatically suspending an application from monitoring the computer if the computer is inactive for a specified amount of time, only monitoring activities of a slave computer, and not remotely viewing the archived information or statistics.